The Reunion of the Rangers
by tigerlily89
Summary: Tommy holds a reunion for all exPower Rangers. Kim shows up with her son. Full summary inside. Tommy&Kim pairing. AU Dino Thunder timeline.Includes slash mild Don't like, don't read.
1. She was pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Summary: After the Dino-thunder rangers defeat Mesagog, Tommy (Dr. O) decides to host a ranger reunion at his house. All the old rangers are coming and they're bringing their families. Including Kim, who show up with a son, a son named Thomas Oliver.

Doctor Thomas Oliver stood before the computer in the Dino-Thunder command center. He felt relief course through his body as it sank in that Mesagog was actually gone. Anton Mercer was back to himself and the dino-thunder rangers were no more. They would always have their dino powers, as the dino-gems had bonded with their DNA, but they could no longer take ranger form.

The relief subsided as the anxiety set in. After they had destroyed Mesagog, Tommy had called his old friendjason, the original red ranger. He'd explained about the most recent rangers and the end to the latest threat to the world. Jason had suggested that all the old rangers get together for a reunion. Tommy had agreed and said he'd call the ninja and thunder storm rangers. The anxiety had come when he'd gotten a call from a certain former pink ranger to R.S.V.P for the party.

Yes, Kimberly Heart, the original pink ranger, the one woman that Tommy had ever loved, was coming to his house. His first feeling had been elation, but then the dread had set in. All of the old rangers were bringing their families. What if Kim was married? It was no secret to anyone who knew him that Tommy was still very much in love with her. It would break his heart all over again if she had a family of her own. He hadn't seen or heard from her in over ten years, but she still dominated his thoughts. He didn't have any time left to get his emotions under control. former rangers would start showing up any minute!

"Hey Dr. O, the ninja rangers are here!" Conner called down the stairs.

"I'll be right up!" Tommy called back. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the inevitable, before heading up the stairs.

"Hello Thomas," Sensei Wantanabe said with a bow.

"Hi Tommy," the ex-rangers chorused.

"Hello Tori, Blake, Hunter, Cam, Dustin, Shane," Tommy said nodding to each of them in turn. "And hello to you as well Sensei."

"You're rangers have said that the original power rangers will be attending, is this true?" Sensei asked.

"Of course it's true! We would never pass up a chance to hang with the multi-colored ranger!" Jason said from the door.

"Jason!" Tommy exclaimed, hugging his friend. "Long time no see, how've you been? I heard you got married!"

"Yes, and we're very happy," came the voice of the pink zeo ranger, Kat.

"You married Kat?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we got married three years ago. we almost didn't make it to the reunion because this little guy," he said, gesturing to the bundle in Kat's arms, "Decided to come a few weeks early."

"Oh how cute! What's his name?" Kira exclaimed, rushing to help with the baby things.

"We named him Mark," Kat said with a smile.

She continued to explain the origin of the baby's name but Tommy didn't hear a word of it. He was distracted, as he had spotted Kim over Kat's shoulder. The former pink zeo ranger noticed where his gaze was directed and stepped aside so that he could go out the door. He watched on as Kim got out of her car, her caramel hair accented by a pink headband. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he watched her. Then his heart plummeted as a little boy climbed out of the backseat. She had a son! She had gotten married! The little boy ran around the side of the car and dissapeared into the trees.

"Tom!" Kim called, and Tommy waved mutely at her. Then he realized that she hadn't even seen him, she was headed toward the woods. "Thomas Jason Oliver, you get back here right now or you're grounded!" she said sternly.

The little boy came meekly out of the woods. Once you got a good look at him it was obvious who his father was. He looked little to nothing like Kim, but he looked almost exactly as Tommy had at that age. The only diffrence was his eyes. They were chocolate brown like his mom's, where as Tommy's eyes were green.

"I guess we just figured out why she broke up with you," Connor said from behind him. "She was pregnant, and didn't know how to tell you."

_A son. He had a son. A child, with the love of his life. And he'd never known. All these years..._


	2. Their son

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Conner went back inside but Tommy stood rooted to the spot on his porch, shock overwhelming his senses. He was bearly concious of the fact that Kim was coming closer with her son. _'No'_ he thought. _'Not her son, _our_ son.'_

"Hi Tommy," she said softly.

"Hey," he managed weakly.

"Hi," the little boy said with a smile. "My name's Tom. Mummy showed me pictures of my daddy, and you look like him. Only your hair is diffrent. Are you my daddy? 'Cause mummy called you Tommy, and that's my daddy's name."

"Yeah, that's your daddy Tom," Kim said with a sad smile on her face.

Little Tom's face broke out into a huge grin and he threw himself into Tommy's arms. Tommy held his son close. He felt so many emotions running through him. He was so happy to have his son in his arms, but he was so angry at Kim for not telling him that he was a father. He'd missed so many years, so many firsts.

"Tom, can you go play with your cousin Amy so your daddy and I can talk?" Kim said as Adam and his wife pulled up, their daughter jumping out of the car.

"Okay mummy," Tom said, before running over to the little girl.

"I guess we need to talk," she said to Tommy when their son was out of ear-shot.

"You guess?' Tommy said angrily. "How could you keep this from me Kim?"

"I didn't want you to have to deal with a family. It was my fault, I forgot a dose of my birth control, and then we had sex while I was home for Independance day and... Tom was the result. I didn't want us to be a burden that would keep you from having a real life."

"A real life Kim? You _were_ my life! I was going to propose to you when you came home for Christmas. I bought the ring and everything. Then that letter came and my life has been a living hell since. All these years, all these years and you never told me! I've missed my son's entier life!" Tommy said, his voice cold and angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. I was all alone in Florida, and when they found out I was pregnant they made me leave the Gymnastics team. All my friends told me that I was going to ruin your life, and that if I really loved you I wouldn't make you take care of me and the baby. I'm so sorry!" Kim cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Tommy immediately felt bad for getting so angry at her. Of course she was scared, she'd only been eighteen, and he'd only been nineteen. He would've been afraid to tell himself too if he'd been her.

"I'm sorry Kim, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just...I have a son, and I never knew. I always thought that you just stopped loving me..." Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy I-" she started, but she was cut off by Kira coming out onto the porch.

"Hey Dr. O, are you gonna come start the grill or do you want someone else to do it?" she asked.

"No, I'm coming," Tommy said, not taking his eyes off Kim. "I guess we'll just have to finish this conversation later."

Kim nodded in agreement and they headed towards the back of the house where Tom was playing with Amy, and Trini and Billy's son Alex. The two stood for a second to watch their son play.

_'He's so beautiful,' _Tommy thought. _'And I'm gonna make sure that I play a big part in the rest of his life.'_

Authors note: I'm gonna write more, please review and give me suggestions on some stuff that you might want to happen. :)


	3. The Reunion: part one

Chapter 3: The Reunion Party

Tommy went about doing his duty as a good host, no matter how much he wanted to forget about the party and focus on Tom. He manned the grill for a while before Jason took over to allow him a chance to talk to the other former rangers.n He soon found out what had been going on in the lives of his former team mates.

It seemed that Trini and Billy had traveled the world together after the Turbo Rangers took over. They'd fallen in love and gotten married in Paris. Their son Alex was seven, and Trini was three months along with their second child. They were living in a nice three bedroom house in Houston texas, as Billy was now using his skills to develop technology for NASA. Trini owned a modest hair solon that was doing well.

Jason and Kat had started dating about four years ago, when Kat had found herself in his Dojo one afternoon. It had been her first time back in Angel Grove since the Zeo Rangers lost their powers. They'd married little more than a year later but had waited to have children until Jason's expansion project was completed. He now owned five seperate Dojos through out California. Kat was a stay at home mom, the money they earned from the Dojos being more than enough to support them. Mark, their three-week- old son, was named after Kat's father, who sadly passed away a few months before his birth. The happy little family lived back in Angel Grove in a five bedroom loft above Jason's first Dojo.

Adam had married a woman from his home town named Beth. Their daughter, Amy, was four. Adam had made a deal with Jason, and he was now running one of his Dojos. He, Beth and Amy lived in a modest two bedroom apartment down the street from it. Beth worked for a law firm, but was currently working from home as she was on maternity leave. Their twins were due in a couple of weeks.

Zack and Aisha had gotten together when they'd happened to meet in Arizona. Aisha had been living there and Zack had been there to visit a friend. They'd gone on a date and fallen fast. Zack had moved in with her less than a month later. The two were now engaged. Aisha was working a secretary at the local high school, and Zack taught math there.

Rocky hadn't met anyone special yet, he was living in a studio apartment in San Franscisco. He had discovered his love for art after high school, and not long after moving to San Franscisco he'd discovered he was quite a talented painter. He wasn't famous, but his work earned him an honest living.

Tommy was also able to find out what had happened in the lives of the Ninjas since their last meeting.

Tori and Blake were now married and expecting their first child. They both still taught at their respective ninja schools. Blake at the Thunder Academy and Tori at the Wind Academy. They were living in a cute little house just outside the forest that hid both schools.

Cam and Hunter had _finally_ stopped dancing around eachother and admited their feelings. They were now a happy, and very cute, couple. They'd taken their cue from Tori and Blake and built a house on the edge of the woods where they lived comfortably. they too continued to work at the ninja academies.

Dustin and Shane had fallen in love with Sensei Wantanabe's neices Kapri and Marah. In a double wedding a month earlier, Shane had married Kapri while Dustin married Marah. Shanne was now skate boarding professionally, and Kapri went along with him on his tours. Dustin and Marah had taken over the shop the gang had worked in when the previous owner decided to move away.

Sensei Wantanabe was still the same. He continued to run the Wind Academy, but he was slowly letting Cam take control. He made his son responsible for it bit by bit. It wouldn't be long until the samurai was in complete control of the school.

Tommy was happy that his friends were living good lives, but he couldn't help being a bit envious. He was happy teaching science, but everytime he thought about Kim he was hit with such despair he almost couldn't breathe. He loved her so much, he'd never gotten over her. Not even in the ten years since they'd last seen eachother. Now he wondered where Tom had been when the rangers had needed to save Kim from being turned evil... That had been the last time he'd seen her. It had been over a year since she'd written the letter that broke his heart. Now that he knew about Tom, he put the little guy at about four months when his mother had been kidnapped. He supposed that it was a question that he'd have to ask Kim... For now he wanted to find his son and play with him like a dad was supposed to.

**Author's note:** I thought that it might be a good idea to have a chapter that explained how the lives of the original rangers changed after the show stopped. The other ranger teams are there too, but Tommy doesn't really know them so their lives aren't really relevant. I only really watched Mighty Morphin, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder, so this story will focus around those characters. Tell me what you think. Reviews are appriciated. :-)


End file.
